poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save Hyrule
At the temple Zelda has chained up Zelda: Just you wait, Ganondorf! You'll get exactly what's coming to you! Ganondorf: Of course I will, Zelda. All of Hyrule will belong to me, while you... (Laugh) You, my princess, shall weep at my side for an eternity! She look over there Ganondorf: Oh, come on. Right about now.. Link is whispering your name, with his last breath. They saw them alive Link: Say about what, Ganondorf? He know it was Koume and Kotake who brought them Ganondorf: You disobey me! You useless fool! He's gonna blast Limk Both Look out! Koume and Kotake save Link, they got hit Komasan: Monge! Ganondorf: You will joined them too... FOR Now! He turned huge, and they are going to fight him. They are fighting him and they defeated him, he is sparkling Ganondorf: No... How can I BE defeated again, by a Forest boy. Shoutmon: Don't mess with the Forest Boy. He has been destroy, and the Ocarina has been destroy Navi: I can't believe it! You guys are having fun fighting, Ganondorf except for me!? Link: Sorry, it happen so fast. Navi: And I was gonna show him where his weakness is. USApyon: But, Navi. We still need your help! Shoutmon: Who's gonna fix Hyrule? Navi: Don't worry. We should fix the kingdom again, and I have them right here, when I'm through with it! Link: Just like the Old one. Navi: Really? The same one? They nodded Navi: Alright. She use her power Navi: This time! Let's have tea party tomorrow, okay? After the Kingdom is restored Link: Phew! Shoutmon: Hyrule is safe now. Link: Yeah, thank you. Zelda: We owe you much. Shoutmon: And you better behaved yourself. alright? Koume: We will. No more looking out for number one. I'm a new witches! I wanna help you, like Navi does, but we can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is like? Damemon: Oh, no- it's not like that, Koume. Friends don't have to do stuffs like that. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters. Link: So what will you do now? They do a funny face Jibanyan: We do this, nyan! Link: Um... that's not what I meant. Gumdramon: Well, anyway... Kotake: Oh dear, my back. I'm going to get some rest. Komasan: Um, Ladies. I hope you didn't do it yourself. Koume: Well I think we can handle it Komasan and Komajiro is gonna help thrm USApyon: Watch out! They destroyed the Statue by accident Navi: Hey! Is it my time? Was it? Come on, you guys! Let's make a another statue of us! Link: Um... everything is fine. Don't freak out.... Navi! Navi: I can't help it! She using her power Navi: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Jibanyan, Whisper You guys are so much. If you're ever in the mood for some fairy power, give me a shout, okay? Shoutmon: Okay! Link: Well, you did it again, Shoutmon. Don't forget about us, Alright? Shoutmon: I won't. Link: And Shoutmon... about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for... He look down Link: You'll find him and the others. Trust me.